Of Arwen
by Sangwaelen
Summary: Tolkien did not tell us much about Arwen Undomiel. Here is my interpretation of her. I'm not good at writing summaries, I'm much better at stories Chapter 2 up! These first 2 chapters are kind of an intro, the others will be longer
1. Lament

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are copyrighted to the Tolkien estate. I'm just another obsessed fan who tries to write, but can't, really.

**Author's Note**: Maybe it's just me, but there isn't a whole lot about the actual Arwen out there. I've seen a few, but a lot of times she's portrayed as a whiny, posessive 'princess'. I never really saw her as this (even though she's rarely in the books), so I decided to give her some character. I may or may not do more later, this took forever. Sindarin translations are at the bottom, and please, if you see mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them!

**Lament  
By Sangwaelen**

"_Melethron-nîn _," she murmured, her fingers busy threading a needle. "_Ersí harna ind nîn. Toldan enni._" Arwen had never experienced days so long. Her immortality seemed to only make them drag on more slowly. Her normally serene face was creased with worry and concentration. She had to complete her sewing in time. Her keen ears had not heard her father's footsteps, and she jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"_Eill-nîn _, please do not worry yourself so." Elrond looked at his Evenstar with sad eyes. "There is plenty of time." He smiled, but not with joy. Arwen set her sewing on her lap and began to cry.

"_Ada_," she sobbed, holding onto his hand. "You know I must. You know it." Elrond's smile disappeared. He knew she was not speaking of the sewing. "If Mother had been of the race of men, you would have made the same choice as I."

"_Thenid_, Arwen. I know you have chosen the curse of men, but I do not wish to lose you before you bear me grandchildren." Elrond placed the unfinished sewing on a table and rose to his feet. "Come, we shall attend to other matters." Arwen nodded and left the chamber. Elrond followed after her. Watching his only daughter turn the corridor and fall out of his line of sight, the Half-Elven king sighed.

"_Arle harnatha ind nîn. Iest estel an le_."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Nîn melethron, ersí harna nîn ind. Toldan enni._". Roughly: "My love, being alone here wounds my heart. Come back to me."

_Eill-nîn_ - My daughter

_Ada_ - Daddy, shortened of _adar_, or father

_Thenid_ - True

"_Arle harnatha ind nîn. Iest estel an le._" - Roughly: "Without thee my heart will wound. I wish hope for thee." This is a bit of a play on words, because Aragorn's (Arwen's betrothed, at this point) true name is Estel. 


	2. Reminisce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are copyrighted to the Tolkien estate. I'm just another obsessed fan who tries to write, but can't, really.

**Author's Note**: Maybe it's just me, but there isn't a whole lot about the actual Arwen out there. I've seen a few, but a lot of times she's portrayed as a whiny, posessive 'princess'. I never really saw her as this (even though she's rarely in the books), so I decided to give her some character.

**Reminisce  
By Sangwaelen**

Arwen ran her fingers along the railing of the balcony. The intricate pattern of leaves felt familiar under her slender hands, reminding her of a time when she was still an Elfchild. "Oh, to go back to those happy days," she sighed, closing her eyes. "To go back centuries ago..."

***

"Watch me, _ada_!" Arwen called from the lower branches of a tree. Her long skirts were tucked around her waist, and her thick braid swung as she attempted to go higher.

"Oh, my Undómiel! You are so very high!" Elrond laughed at his young daughter. She gave the Half-Elven so much joy, and reminded him of her mother. "But you must come down, or your _naneth_ will be quite unhappy. Come, I will catch you!" Arwen smiled at the mention of her mother, and leapt into her father's arms. Celebrían, disturbed by the giggling, and come outside to find what was going on.

"_Nana_!" Arwen yelled happily. She ran to her mother and embraced her. Elrond followed her, and gave Celebrían a kiss, with Arwen in the middle. The young child giggled.

"Oh my, _eill_! You've twigs in your hair, and your clothes are filthy. What have you been up to?" Celebrían glanced at Elrond, who just shrugged. _Ai...that man will let her get away with anything_, she thought. "Well, we best get you cleaned up now." Arwen made a face that provoked laughter from both her parents. She looked up at their happy expressions, and smiled as well. She felt that nothing could ever ruin her family's happiness.

***

"Oh, _nana_, if you were only here again. You would understand..."

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ada_ - daddy, dad, shortened from adar, or father _Naneth_ - mother

_Nana_ - mummy, mommy, mom

_Eill_ - daughter


End file.
